Burdine Maxwell
On-Screen Appearance Doors Burdine enters through doors similar to Adagio Dazzle Special Attacks Neutral Special - Kirstee & Kaycee Burdine will call out her two interns. Unlike Freddy Barbie's Neutral B, They both appear at once. They're Ice Climber-like and they both follow Burdine. They also make her attacks stronger (Much like all summon moves) Side Special - Pump-erang Burdine will toss a pump forward and it will return to her. There can be only 2 pumps on the screen. Sometimes opponents can stop it and use it for themselves. It's weak if the pump hits Burdine Up Special - Elevator Burdine will go inside an Elevator and will go in any straight direction. Opponents can hit the Elevator to let Burdine out. The open Elevator is now a platform until it disappears after 10 seconds. Burdine can go back in to finish her ride. Other opponents can ride the Elevator too, But they can get stuck Down Special - FIRED!! Burdine will yell "FIRED" which will trigger lightning storm effects. Her yelling can startle opponents and the lightning gives opponents damage. She can do it more than once, But there is a 10 second cooldown afterward Final Smash - CARBS Jade...I Think? Gives Burdine a Cheeseburger. Burdine gets scared at first but then agrees to eat it. She will grow fat and explode (Not K.O.ing herself) It's like a slower and stronger clone of Jigglypuff's FS, But the burger can heal Burdine too. Despite it containing carbs KOSFX KOSFX1: FIRED!! KOSFX2: CARBS!! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ow! Kirstee's KOSFX (Screams) Kaycee's KOSFX (Gasps) Taunts Up: Do you know who I am? Sd: Mother of Pink! Dn: I'll chop you up into little pieces and feed you to Royal! Dn: (With Kirstee & Kaycee) (Kirstee & Kaycee butt bump) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: You're Fired for Life! In fact! Even your Children and your Grandchildren are FIRED!! Victory 2: (Has an extra foam cappuccino) Mmmm, Perfection Victory 3: You Failed! Got it? F, F, F, EEEF! Lose/Clap: (Tugging Kirstee & Kaycee off the floor by their legs) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Punch *Up tilt - Raises her fists *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Swings an Axe *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Ear Pinch *Pummel - Slap *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Slams opponent on a desk with her fists Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Bratz Logo Victory Music Bratz Cartoon Theme Kirby Hat Burdine's Hair and Tiara Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Salad Pawlette Swaps *Mother of Pink (Default) *Sister Sister (Wears a darker version of her normal wear) *Purple is good too... (Wears Purple clothes, hair and makeup) *Principal Burnacus Cinch (Has colors of Abacus Cinch) *Oh Yeah, Mrs. Maxwell! (Has colors of Mr. Krabs) *YOU NINCOMBOTS! (Has colors of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. And Kirstee and Kaycee have the colors of Scratch & Grounder) *Max...I Think? (Has colors of one of the Bratz girls, Jade...I Think?) *UNACCEPTABLE!!! (Has the look of Lemongrab and the Tweevils look like Lemongrab 2) Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Caddicarus Review Category:Funny Characters Category:Villains Category:Rich Characters Category:Pink Category:Adult Category:Bratz